Garasu no Ko
by Graceful Starling Princess
Summary: I hate the face I was born with. If only I had a different face...


Hi, all! I'm Graceful Starling Princess, and this is my first fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything related.

Garasu no Ko (Glass Child)

I couldn't sleep. I sat in my bed, staring at that accursed porcelain doll. The doll that possesses the features my mother wishes I bore. Smooth skin, brown hair and eyes, and no birthmarks. Perfection. Why was I born with such strange features, blue hair and eyes, and birthmarks under my eyes?

I turned away from the doll and pulled the covers over my head.

At breakfast, I kept the doll on my lap, hiding my face behind the face of the doll. Just how my mom preferred it. I don't know why, but my mother can't stand to see my face. She talks to the doll, not me. If I'm not carrying my doll, it's as though I don't exist.

On my way home from school one day, I saw a man who looked just like me. I don't mean he looks like the doll. I'm saying he looks like _me. _He was with a very pale man with emerald eyes, long ebony hair, and was that a _bone helmet with a freaking horn?_ This guy was short and rather vampiric-looking.

The guy that looks like me was really tall and had so many muscles it was ridiculous. He was talking to the pale guy, and when he turned his head, I saw something that resembled a jawbone attached to his cheek. What the hell? Did these guys have some sort of bone disease?

Whatever. I decided to follow them. It's not like my mom's gonna be worried or anything.

After a while, I figured out that they were also following someone. I didn't know who, but they were as intent as predators stalking prey.

Holy shit! They _were_ stalking prey! They just totally killed that person! The guy that looks like me seemed to enjoy it, too! I don't think I'll ever get the sound of his laughter out of my head.

I turned tail and ran home.

I couldn't sleep. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, the face of that man superimposed over it in my mind's eye. Did my mom know that man? Is he the reason she hates my face? My gaze shifted to the doll, and I fell asleep with the preferred face staring at me.

Saturday. The day I always go to the library. I love the library. There's so many books there.

_Oh shit! _ There's that man again. I ducked around a corner and watched him for a while before I gathered up the courage to go up to him. I stood right behind him for a long time before his pale companion from the other day showed up, picked me up, and showed me to the guy.

"Errrr… hi?"

He just stared at me before turning to the guy holding me by the back of my collar.

"Ulquiorra, what is this?"

"I thought you would know. She _was _ standing behind you, after all, and she bears too mush resemblance to be dismissed, Grimmjow."

Wow. What weird names. The guy that looks like me, Grimmjow, kinda has a harsh, hyper way of talking. Ulquiorra is very monotone. He's monochromatic, as well.

"Shall we take her to Szayel?"

"Sure, whatever."

Does everybody they know have weird names?

Holy shit, holy shit! Interdimensional tunnel! Have I lost my mind?

Whee! Follow the blue and green rabbits down the rabbit hole, Garasu! They'll take you to a world filled with wonders!

_Ow. _ White! Lots and lots of white. It's burning my eyes. I don't like white in the first place! Give me some color! What? No color? Oh, look, Garasu! A pink caterpillar!

_Hey! _ Was that really necessary? Honestly, Mr. Caterpillar, there's no need to freaking _sting _me!

The girl seemed out of it. She had such a stupid grin on her face the entire time, except for when Szayel drew some blood. She scowled for a few seconds, then went right back to her ridiculous daze.

Really, her resemblance to Grimmjow is uncanny. She has a jagged, scar-like birthmark on her right cheek, that matches Grimmjow's mask. On her lower eyelids are blue markings exactly like Grimmjow's "birthmarks." And then there's her hair and eyes. Even without the birthmarks, she would have still looked just like him.

"Grimmjow, have you had any… _excursions_… to the World of the Living?" Szayel's question was rather odd. Of course Grimmjow's had excursions to the World of the Living. He goes there all the time looking for prey.

"…Maybe. Why?"

"Well, according to the results I've got here, it appears that this girl is your daughter."

"_What!"_

Daughter?

That maniac is my _father_?

I wanna go home.

The girl bolted up and started running back the way we came. Seems she wasn't as dazed as we thought. Grimmjow still hadn't moved.

"I'm going to have to tell Lord Aizen about this."

Still no reaction. I sighed. Taking Grimmjow's hand, I began leading him to his room. He followed robotically.

I ran home. My mind was spinning. It couldn't be. It just couldn't! I sagged against the door to my room, out of breath. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. Hefting a hardsole boot, I launched it at the mirror. I don't ever want to be reminded. My eyes landed on the doll, and an idea dawned upon me.

Quietly so as not to wake my mother, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. There, I opened the cutlery drawer…

"… _In the news today, a young girl was found dead in her room. It would appear that she had cut off her own face and scalp before attempting to sew the face and hair from a porcelain doll onto what remained…._"

Owari


End file.
